Safe and economical handling of medical waste faces a number of hurdles. Devices for containment of medical waste must withstand a wide range of temperatures, pH variations, positive and negative pressure forces, and chemical degradation from exposure to complex organic molecules. Medical waste is rarely homogenous, with liquid waste containing solid matter and generating gaseous byproducts. Secure containment of the same requires addressing all of the above concerns.
Modular medical waste disposal systems help address this need, but can still expose health care workers to risks during disposal of the waste and cleaning of the container. Consequently, there has been a long felt need for a device to aid storage and automate waste disposal of medical waste and provide for better container cleaning. Such an improved device would improve health care worker safety and help reduce exposure to hazardous organic materials. Medical waste disposal systems such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,027,490 and 6,488,675 are hereby incorporated by reference.